A body for a manometer is known which has a prismatic shape, its one end ending with a thread and inlet hole for connection with the source of the measured fluid. In the other end of the body, in an axial plane, there is machined a hole in which is rigidly fastened a Bourdon tube. The hole is a blind straight bore, defined between two symmetrical semicylindrical surfaces of equal radius, disposed at a distance from one another and connected straight flanks at the ends of the arcuate surfaces. In the upper portion of the blind straight bore there is machined a chamfer.
A drawback of this body is that the hole does not correspond in geometrical shape and size to the Bourdon tube. This results in a reduction of the reliability of the bond between body and Bourdon tube and in an increase of solder consumption.
The machining of the hole for fastening the Bourdon tube to the body is performed on a milling machine.
The drawback of the machining operation is that, because of the great depth of that bore, the machining time is considerable and complex tools must be used.